goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Barney misbehaves at the bar / grounded
At the kitchen, Barney was asking his father. Barney: Hey dad, can we go to the bar? Barney's dad: No. Barney felt dismayed. Barney: Why not? Barney's dad: Because I said so, (turning to the fridge) I am going to open the fridge and get dinner. When Barney's dad opened the fridge, all of the food was rotten. Barney's dad was dismayed. Barney's dad: Oh no! I left all of the food in the fridge for two days! Now it is rotten! Then Barney's dad looked to Barney. Barney's dad: Do you know what this means? Barney: (happily) We get to go to the bar! Barney's dad: That is correct, just me and you, okay! Barney: Okay! Then Barney and his dad left the kitchen, and they got into the car and drove off to the bar. Macuscoper started to hammer something in an aggressive way. Then Barney and his dad reached the bar and they went inside and they seated on the stools. Bartender: Hello! What would you like to order? Barney's dad: I would like some coke. Then Barney's dad bought some coke and he drank it. Barney's dad: Wow! You know some great coke! Bartender: Barney, what would you like to order? Barney: I would like some beer! Bartender: Sorry, we're all out of beer. Barney was indignant. Barney: What!? You got to be kidding me! Bartender: Sorry, kid. I am not joking, but don't feel bad, why not have some wine instead? Barney: Why should I!? Barney's dad: Because they're all out of beer. Would you like some wine instead? Barney: (in Wiseguy voice) No! I want beer! Get me beer now! Barney's dad: Barney, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have wine or you can have nothing at all! Barney: (in Wiseguy voice) Well then, why don't you just call the police! (showing the phone to his dad) Here's the phone! Here's the phone! Here's the phone! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Two patrons had come in and they had seen Barney going crazy. Female Patron: Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazy! Male Patron / Old Man: I agree with you, let's get out of here. Two patrons ran for their lives, and Barney threw the phone at the glass. CRASH! Barney's dad was horrified, and so was the bartender. Barney's dad: My phone! Bartender: My expensive glass! Barney's dad started to tell his son off. Barney's dad: Barney, stop it now or else I will take you home! You already threw my phone, breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Bartender: That expensive glass costs ninety-six dollars. Barney got very angry. Barney: (in Wiseguy voice) I've had enough! Now it's time for this stupid place to go down! Then Barney spilled his dad's drink to the floor. Barney began to attack the entire bar. Barney threw stalls over. Barney pulled a stall which caused his dad to fall to the floor. Barney smashed three bottles, and he stormed in behind the stand. He aggressively pushed the bartender out of the way. Bartender: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Barney threw bottles everywhere, and he knocked the stand over. Violently he threw wine bottles everywhere. Then Barney swung with a club, and then he threw three clubs at the expensive glasses. CRASH! Outside the bar, there was a terrible mess, and the bartender had been placed on a stretcher. The bartender had been badly hurt. The bar was wrecked. Inside the destroyed bar, Barney's dad picked himself up. He was shocked, and there was a mess. Barney's dad was furious with his son. Barney's dad: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Barney! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just destroyed the entire freaking bar! Why did you do that? You nearly killed a bartender! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 eternities! We are going home right now! Then Barney's dad stormed and confronted the crying Barney. Barney's dad: We are never coming back here again! Barney: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Barney ran out of the bar, crying followed by his angry dad. Barney: Wawawawawawawawawa! Barney's dad had paid a hospital bill to the hospital man. Hospital man: Thanks for playing the hospital bill. Have a safe ride. Then Barney and his dad drove home. CAST Kidaroo as Barney Scary voice as Barney's dad Wiseguy as Barney's angry voice Lawrence as the Bartender Julie as the Female Patron Dallas as the Male Patron / Old Man Brian as the Hospital Man Category:Barney Gets Grounded Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Stuff